The Unwilling Truth
by Straxxor
Summary: The truth is very unwilling.


**"The Unwilling Truth"**

_By: Straxxor_

Chapter I: Introduction

Five friends decided to party after a long day of cog battling. " I cant wait for your party, Straxxor!" said Ginger. "Yeah!" stated Kit And Curly. "I don't know, Im not the biggest fan of parties." said Noisy. "Aww, lighten up! Everything is going to go perfectly fine! I saved up massive bean amounts, so we're due to have a good time!" said Straxxor.

Later in the day, the party started, and they had a blast! "Oh yeah, watch me on the trampoline" Pinkle said. "Who's that girl?" Ginger said. "She's just an old friend, she won't do anything bad. She's nice." Straxxor said. They continued on with the party, trampoline-jumping, cloud-hopping, and drinking loads of seltzer water. They were having a blast!

As the day went on, the gang was so tired and sleepy from all the long hours of partying, they fell asleep right on the spot. But, as they slept, they heard some noises... but they were so tired they didn't care.

As the sun rose, the gang awoken. They were all confused and forgot about the party.

"Wha.. What Happened, Guys?" Straxxor said. "We dont know!" the others said.

"Who cares, lets just get out of here..." There they exited their party, and walked into Toontown Central. The people were acting weirdly, though.

"Di- Did you hear about last night you guys?!" toons said. The gang would respond all day, saying "No, No we didn't." Finally, one dog came up to them and handed them the Toon News.

The gang was totally shocked. They couldn't move. The first page said "Toontown Disaster: Party Ends By Horrible Crime Commited".

They doubted it was their party. "There was five or six other parties, and we were the only ones there, besides... Pinkle." Straxxor told them.

As the gang read on, they found out the party, the crime, and the victim. They then realized it was Pinkle who was murdered... At their party!

Yet, the gang remember not a single thing of the party.  
Yet, they still knew that they were the only ones there,  
besides Pinkle, who was murdered at their own party.

And the worst part about it is...  
they knew the only person who could've murdered her... was one of them...!

Chapter 2: Ideas

The next day, the gang was not able to get any sleep. Nobody talked all day. Until, Straxxor had it.

"You guys... I know things may look bad, but what are the chances that one of us murdered someone?!

We all know none of us ever killed someone, besides cogs! So what honestly is there to worry about!"

"Yeah... I got to agree with him. I personally know none of us are killers." responded Noisy.

"But nobody else was at the party. There are no cameras, no videotapes, no audio, NOTHING can prove

who did anything at that party!" said Kit. "Shes got a point, ya know." said Ginger. "Yeah." Curly said.

"Well... then how will we kno-" "I... I remember! Only some, but wait!" yelled Curly. "The killer is-" Bang!

Noisy konked Curly onto the head. "WHAT THE HECK, NOISY!" screamed the others.

Chapter 3: Concernment

****The gang was really concerned about Noisy. They didn't know WHAT to do. They decided to take matter into their own hands.. As they went to Noisy's house, the gang was armed and scared. "We shouldn't do this. I still believe in Noisy!" said Straxxor. "Me too..." said Kitkat.

Kitkat was very nice, but when she gets mad, she's a RAGE more than crazy! So, when they got there, they were prepared.

"What?! I didnt do anything! Im no killer! You got to believe me!" said Noisy. "I do." said Straxxor and Kit.

But Curly and Ginger were a notch into the face of inensity and destiny. To put in in simpler terms, they were mad at Noisy, and wanted to seek revenge on him.

Will our gang ever get back?

**Stay Tuned For Chapter 4, 5, AND 6! Sooner than you think!**

_Starring:_

**"Straxxor", the Red Cat as 'Straxxor'.**

**"Ginger", the brown dog as 'Ginger'.**

**"Mr. Curly", the light blue monkey as "Curly".**

**"Kitkat", the maroon cat as "Kit".**

**"Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp" , the royal blue dog, as "Noisy".**

**"Pinkle", the pink cat as "Pinkle".**


End file.
